Lakeshire
| leader = Magistrate Solomon | affiliation = Alliance | loc = Western Redridge Mountains | facilities = yes | inn = yes | mailbox = yes | stables = yes | anvil = yes |travel=yes | flightpath = yes | trainers = yes | profession = yes | status = Active | source = Lands of Conflict, 51 }} Lakeshire, aka Township of Lakeshire, is an ancient human town that sits on the banks of the majestic and large Lake Everstill (from which the town gets its name). It's located in Redridge Mountains, and has 1,500 citizens — mostly farmers, poachers, and travellers — that reside there under the watchful (and often worried) eye of elected . The town is a considered a serene and quiet place. Even with the occasional incursions by the orcs, it is a prime example of how peaceful this area was before the coming of the Horde and the Great Wars. Like Westfall and Duskwood, Redridge Mountains is also under the theoretical protection of the Stormwind army and, like them, has been left mostly to its own devices. However, there is a small guard platoon situated there and the area is still relatively quiet. The nearby Stonewatch Keep has been overrun by orcs that sometimes stage small raids into the city. Redridge is classified as a Contested zone, but contains no Horde flight point or quests. However, it is a very short ride away from the Burning Steppes, a high-level zone, and thus many Horde players choose to engage in raids there. Besides the Blackrock Orcs, the Gnolls also pose a threat to the citizens of Lakeshire, and to travelers. They live in camps to the west, east and south. In Cataclysm The bridge to Lakeshire is repaired after many long years.Frejya's (MVP) Cataclysm Compilation Flight paths : Camp Everstill, Redridge Mountains : Harborage, Swamp of Sorrows : Morgan's Vigil, Burning Steppes : Stormwind City, Elwynn Forest : Eastvale Logging Camp, Elwynn Forest : Sentinel Hill, Westfall : Darkshire, Duskwood Lakeshire NPCs Vendors * (level 22): Armorer * (level 25): Shield Crafter * (level 65 elite): Gryphon Master * (level 22): Blacksmithing & Mining Supplies * (level 20): Tradeswoman * (level 20): General Supplies * (level 10): Fishing Supplies * (level 25): Poison Supplies * (level 25): Gunsmith * (level 20): Waitress * (level 25): Fruit Seller * (level 30): Stable Master * (level 20): Fletcher * (level 30): Innkeeper * (level 21): Food & Drink * (level 20): Cooking Supplies * (level 21): Butcher * (level 26): Tailoring Supplies Trainers * (level 10): Fishing Trainer * (level 22): Cooking Trainer * (level 20): Herbalism Trainer Military * (level 33) * (level 30) * (level 35) * (level 35) * (level 35) * (level 35) * (level 35) * (level 35) * (level 33) * (level 30) Other * (level 36) * (level 20) * (level 25) * (level 45 elite) * (level 20) * (level 20) * (level 25) * (level 15) * (level 21) * (level 26) * (level 24) * (level 19) * (level 20) * (level 5) * (level 3) * (level 5) * (level 1) * (level 1) * (level 1) * (level 1) * (level 5) * (level 5) Notes * In the book World of Warcraft: Traveler, the protagonist, Aramar Thorne, is from Lakeshire. References See also External links es:Lakeshire fr:Comté-du-Lac pl:Lakeshire Category:Alliance towns Category:Human territories